


The Seven Sea dogs

by JewellTrim



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Pirates, Magic-Users, Magnificent Seven AU: SSU, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pirate Chris, Pirate Vin, Sorcerer Ezra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewellTrim/pseuds/JewellTrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the last couple of months people have been going missing in the neighboring ports. Women and Children disappearing, never to be seen again and people whisper it's the work of a spirit from the waters. Only a few resist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My intention of writing this story was to create a new universe where the boys are pirates (Seven Sea dogs Universe or SSU). When I was looking for a story about them on the seven seas I found that there wasn't one. So whenever you can't find something you make one, right? So here's a new universe where the boys are sea dogs. Hope you like it. This universe is open for anyone to use.

It was a dark night and the wind was high. The tide was out, but the waves were still crashing against cliff sides.  
No one stayed outdoors at night. Everyone had heard whispers of what lurks in the dark.  
The taverns were lit late in the night with men and women still up. It was loud with the sound of general laughter and cries of drunken people.  
A woman wrapped up in a blanket to protect her from the chilling winds, stepped out of her house and looked around. She didn't see what was watching her walking in the dark before it was too late and she screamed.

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7

A scream coming from outside was almost muffled by the noise inside the tavern. Those who probably heard the scream, pretended they didn't, because they knew better than to go outside.  
One solitary soul at the bar table lifted his head and cocked it slightly. He heard the scream again and he finished the drink that was in front of him. Setting the glass down, he turned around, his dark overcoat wiping around him as he made his way to the exit.  
Some men would steal glances up before quickly turning their gazes back down to what they were doing.  
The dark figure wore an eyepatch over one eye, his longish blonde hair was tousled with a couple of small braids hidden behind his ear.  
He stuck a cigar in his mouth and lit the end, taking a long drag of it before exhaling. The smoke streaming out in front of him, making him look ominous. His footsteps loud as he stepped outside.  
The wind whipped his coat violently, the smoke from his cigar getting lost in the breeze.  
His cold steel eye scanned the area, looking for the source of the sound.  
They caught a flicker of metal and his hand slowly moved to the butt of his pistol and looked up to what had caught his attention.  
Sitting on the roof of a nearby building was a man, almost hidden in the shadows. The barrel of his gun was the only indication that he was there.  
The man moved slightly so he was now visible in the light cast from the lonely street lamp.  
He waited till he knew the man in black was definitely looking at him before he nodded his head in the direction the screams had came from.  
The man in black nodded back and stepped off the boardwalk and followed to where the man on the roof had nodded in.  
It lead into an alleyway that was almost empty except for four people. The dark figure could hear the sounds of a woman struggling and a few men whispering amongst themselves.  
When they noticed him standing there, one of the three men grabbed the woman and pressed her against himself like a shield.  
The other two men pulled out their guns, but before they could bring their weapons up to point them at the dark figure, they were shot down.  
The dark figure let a smile creep at the corners of his mouth.  
The man on the roof rested his gun back down and waited to see what would happen next.  
"Get-" started the man holding the woman, but before he could finish his threat, the man in black whipped out his gun in a flash and shot him in the shoulder.  
The impact of the bullet made the man lose grip on the woman and he stepped back.  
The woman took that opportunity to escape while she had the chance, leaving her once capture resting against the building.  
The injured kidnapper was grunting as he tried to keep his volume low.  
The dark figure approached him and he backed away until he had nowhere to go and he was facing the man in black.  
"Are ya the ones who've been kidnapping women and children?" he said in a low threatening tone.  
"I was jest told what to do. I don't know nothing. I was told I'd get paid if I brought a woman and child to port at eleven." said the man in between heavy breaths.  
"Who?"  
"I don't know! I swear!"  
The dark man pressed the wounded man's injury, making the man groan and squirm from underneath the pressure.  
"Where do they take them?"  
"I don't know!"  
"Ya better start knowing, or yer arm won't be the only thing you'll be worried about."  
"OKAY, okay." The man swallowed nervously, "They're taking them to Isla de los perdidos."  
The dark figure frowned, "Why?"  
"I don't know. I jest overheard them say it."  
"Would you be able to recognize these men if ya saw 'em again."  
"It was already dark out when they asked us. I was too drunk to take any notice of what they looked like or what they wore."  
"Okay then." the man in black stepped back away from the kidnapper.  
"You're going to let me go?"  
"Yes." he pulled out his gun and shot the man in the chest.  
The man's body dropped to ground with a thud.  
The woman, who was for some reason still there, let out small gasp as she saw the man get shot.  
The dark clothed man ignored her as he walked passed her.  
She wouldn't be of much help to him so there was no reason to talk to her. He looked over to where the man on the roof had been, but the roof was now vacant.

He walked slowly back to his rented room and looked around for anyone who would be watching before going inside.  
He wasn’t fooled that those bodies would be discovered and that anyone who may have witnessed anything would have easily pinned their deaths on him.  
It didn’t bother him in the least. That was his life after all.  
Setting his eyepatch down, he washed his face from any of the blood that had gotten on him and dried it before laying down in bed with one hand resting on his gun.

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7

Nothing the next morning surprised him when he woke up to the sound of men breaking in. He even smiled a little as her majesty’s army pointed their guns at him.  
Not even bothering to put up a fight, he rose his hands, the left sleeve sliding down a little to reveal the letter p branded on his wrist.  
Some of the expressions on the men’s faces made him smile as they became uncomfortable.

They dragged him down to the prison in handcuffs and threw him into a cell. The clatter of the iron doors shutting behind him.  
Still he was unworried, in fact he wanted to know what they would try to do with him. The worse they could do was kill him and he wasn’t afraid of death.  
“So what now? We’re going to do this dance where you try to hang me and I end up killing you. Because even though I don’t fear death, that doesn’t mean I’m going to go down easily.”  
The guard who was to watch him backed up to the wall and readjusted his grip on his rifle.  
The dark figure smiled and sat down on the bed in the cell.  
“Tell me when you finally got a spine.”

About three hours passed before another person came down.  
He could hear the footsteps echo down the hall as they approached.  
The dark figure however didn’t sit up when he was sure they were standing on the opposite side of the bars.  
“I want a few minutes alone with Mr Larabee.” came an older man’s voice.  
The dark figured closed his eyes and tried to see if he recognized the voice but it didn’t sound familiar.  
“Mr Christopher Larabee, I want to thank you for saving my daughter-in-law last night.”  
The dark figure, Chris, sat up from his bed.  
“And from my current predicament, I see this is how you show your appreciation.”  
“Well even though you did save her, you did so while killing three men.”  
Chris stood up and walked to the cell bars, “And I have no regret in doing so. So are you going to hang me already or not?”  
“I’m trying to determine if you're conspiring with them, or if you were indeed a hero. Either way, you shot those men before we could ask them for any information on the whereabouts of those who have been kidnapped.”  
Chris smiled, “What, now you don’t believe ghost are responsible of the disappearances?”  
The older man smiled back before he got serious again, “Before they tried to kidnap my daughter-in-law, they kidnapped my grandson.”  
“Well that’s too bad, but that’s life, right? They won’t be coming back here. They only take one woman and child per port.”  
“They didn’t get a woman.” frowned the old man.  
“Those men that I killed were only hired hands, paid to kidnap a woman and child. They could easily hire someone else to kidnap another woman. They’re probably gone by now.”  
“Mary said they told you where they are taking them.”  
“They did didn’t they.” grinned Chris.  
“Where?”  
“Somewhere that can only be found by those who know where it is. Isla de los perdidos.”  
“How do we find it?”  
“You don’t. It’s not something you can just find. Like I said, only those who know where it is already.”  
“And you just happen to know where it is, right?”  
“If you’re saying that I frequent that place, then no. People don’t go there for the scenery. Most who go there don’t return.”  
The old man rubbed his forehead in thought while Chris retired back to sitting on his bed.  
He was waiting for the old man to leave so he could continue to plan his escape.  
“What if I offer you a pardon to get you released and you go and get my grandson back with all the other kidnapped people.”  
“And why the hell would I be crazy enough to do anything for you. Save people who would gladly see me hanged.” scoffed Chris, “Have her majesty’s navy go after them. That is if they have grown a pair yet.”  
“I’ve heard the reports on you, Larabee.”  
Chris’s frown deepened as he glared down at the ground.  
“Once a sailor of her majesty’s navy before you went rogue-”  
“I did not go rogue.” said Chris through gritted teeth. He sent the older man a glare and stormed back to the bars “If this is your plan to get me to do anything for you then you’re sadly mistaken.”  
The older man smiled, satisfied that he had Chris’s attention again. He found a chair in the corner of the room and brought it up to the bars before sitting down.  
“Save these people, Mr Larabee, and your record will be wiped clean. You won’t be a branded a pirate and you can go on living without having to look over your shoulder all the time.”  
“You can’t remove a brand.” huffed Chris.  
“I will provide you with crew members and a ship to help you recover them.”  
“Fine, I’ll do it, but I will bring my own men as well.”  
“Agreed.” the old man got up and gave a smile before heading back upstairs.  
Chris wondered if he had gotten fooled into doing a suicide mission.  
Technically all he had to do was find some men and they could all kill the old man’s men while they were out at sea and he could be scott free, but he also couldn’t just ignore the fact that those innocent people could still be alive out there and he was the only one crazy enough to try and rescue them.  
That also would prove a difficulty. Finding other people crazy enough to help him.

He was released and brought into a room that was simply decorated, with only a few personal belongings inside.  
There was a desk in the middle of the room with two chairs facing the desk. On the other side of the desk was a larger chair with the old man sitting in it.  
He was reading over some papers and didn’t pay him any attention when he was escorted in.  
Chris sat down and waited. While the man was reading, he looked around.  
He saw a photo of man and a woman with a little boy. The woman was from the night before. She was smiling as she held her son and husband.  
“Why doesn’t your son go after his boy?” asked Chris.  
“My son was killed at sea when pirates raided.”  
Chris rose an eyebrow, “Yet you’re willing to work with a pirate?”  
“I’m working with a man who has also lost his wife and son.” said the old man as he handed over the papers he was reading.  
Chris ignored the taunt and took the papers. They were signed by one Governor Travis.  
“These documents state that you’re working for me. After you bring back the kidnapped people you will be given your pardon.”  
Chris walked out with the papers tucked into his pocket.

He had went almost a full day without a drink and he really needed one. He was about to do something absolutely crazy.

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7MM7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7MM7M7M7M7M7M

Inside the tavern he sat down at a table in the corner and poured himself a drink. He swallowed it down in one shot before pouring himself another.  
Chris paused before setting the bottle down and pulled out another shot glass and filled it up. He pushed it to the other side of the table.  
“You have a habit of trying to sneak up on people and it’ll get ya in a wooden box real quick.”  
Something in the corner that was hidden in the shadows moved and the man from the roof the other day appeared. He sat down across from Chris and took the offered drink.  
“People like you who have a formidable presence makes it easier for people like me to sneak about, and I use that to my advantage.”  
Now that Chris had a better view of the man, he could see that the man was in his mid-twenties. His long light brown hair was pulled into a ponytail. He was dressed simply with a shirt undone at the top and tan britches.  
His gun, which was fastened to his waist and thigh by straps, was a musketoon.  
Chris eyed the weapon with interest. It didn't look like a normal musketoon, but looked a little modified.  
Two blue eyes traced down to what he was looking at.  
"This is my baby." he patted it with almost reverence, "Made it myself. Took me months to get her to perfection."  
"Musketoons don't shoot from long range." stated Chris.  
"This one does. Made her that way for that purpose. Don't have to get so close if you can get 'em from a distance."  
"Impressive."  
The younger man nodded his thanks and refilled his glass.  
There was a silence that fell between the two which was relaxing as both seemed to muddle over what was on their minds.  
"So yesterday?" began the man, "Were they the ones kidnapping people?"  
"The ones here. Seems like whoever is behind this is hiring people to kidnap victims and bring them to the port around eleven."  
"Looks like we stopped them then." said the man as he threw his drink down his throat.  
"Not quite. They still got a kid, and I have no doubt that they found a woman to replace the one we saved."  
"Hell."  
"I'm going after them." said Chris in a low voice as he played with his shot glass.  
The man looked surprised, "Really? Why the sudden interest to help their kind?"  
"I was asked to. Forcefully asked to rescue the kidnapped victims."  
The young man frowned in contemplation, "You'll be needing a crew where you're headed. One pistol ain't going to do ya any good." he said finally.  
Chris nodded.  
"I'd be a fool to miss out."  
"You'd be a fool to come along."  
"Good thing I'm a fool then." the man said with a grin.  
He held up his drink, "Vin Tanner."  
Chris held up his, "Chris Larabee."  
The two drank a few more rounds before Vin exhaled loudly, "So, do you even know where to find them?"  
"I know where they are, yes. The trouble is always finding the damn place."  
Chris took another and slower sip of his ale.  
"Where's that?"  
"Isla de los perdidos."  
"Hell ya weren't kidding when ya said ya had to be a fool to go looking for them people."  
Chris smiled.  
"So where can we find people as crazy as us?" asked Vin.  
A sudden noise from behind Chris made him look over his shoulder.  
He didn't see where the noise had come from. The tavern was so loud he could have just imagined hearing something. A lad had glanced his way for a second before looking away quickly and go off somewhere. He couldn't have been anything but a hired hand around the tavern so Chris turned back around.  
"I know a guy who'd probably say yes. We can visit him tomorrow. I heard that he was staying near this port."  
"And a ship?"  
Chris's features darkened a bit, "If it comes down to it we can steal one."  
Vin raised his eyebrows, "Not such a do-gooder after all."  
Chris frowned in confusion.  
Vin pulled his sleeve up to reveal the same branded letter that Chris had on his wrist.  
"And you're still willing to help save these people?" asked Chris.  
"I'm not heartless." Vin chuckled, but it almost sounded a little too happy if that was possible.  
Chris would have to watch Vin.  
Yes, he was beginning to find his crazy lot.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the sun was shrouded by a layer of clouds.  
People went on with their day as if two of their citizens weren't missing and another three weren't dead.  
Chris's face pinched in disgust and he strolled over to the rented lodgings where he had gotten information earlier that the man he was looking for was staying there.  
He looked over his shoulder to see Vin silently following him. The man's eyes surveying the area, alert.  
They reached the right room and Chris easily picked the lock and went in, followed by Vin.  
Inside was a man and a woman still sleeping.  
Chris walked around, his footsteps as soft as a cat and retrieved the water vase. He silently made his way over to the man's side of the bed, and without warning, dumped the water on him.  
The man and woman both woke up. She screamed and the man went for his gun but stopped when he recognized who had woken him up.  
He smiled, "Well ain't ya a sight for these sore eyes."  
The man clapped Chris on the back.  
Chris smiled, "Buck, I got a favor to ask of ya."  
"Sure Chris. You in some kinda trouble?"  
Chris looked at the woman before looking back at his old friend.  
Buck understood and sighed.  
He turned to the woman who was sitting up in the bed with the sheets held up to hide herself.  
"Darling, I'll be seeing ya."  
He gave her a long kiss that lasted a few minutes before Chris finally sighed and separated them.  
Buck laughed and gathered his clothes and started putting them on.  
Once they were all outside did he finally notice Vin.  
"Who's this?"  
"Vin Tanner. Vin, this is Buck Wilmington. An old friend."  
"A pirate too?" asked Vin.  
"No, but I ain't no saint either. So what ya need Chris?"  
"Women and children have gone missing. You heard of it?" Buck nodded, "Well I've been asked by Governor Travis to bring them back. I was hoping you'd come along."  
"You had me at women." Buck grinned, "But how'd ya end up working for the governor?"  
"Long story that I'd prefer to say over a drink."  
Buck nodded and the three walked to the tavern.  
"Yeah I heard that a girl named Melissa has gone missing. People still say it's ghost."  
"Well they definitely weren't ghost. Not unless they can die by bullets nowadays." said Vin.  
"Melissa was a sweet thing." Buck said behind his drink.  
Chris watched his friend to gage the man.  
Buck's dark hair was still tousled and he already had a nine o'clock shadow going on. He noticed that his friend had allowed for some of his facial hair to grow out and was now sporting a mustache and soul patch. His eyes were hooded by dark circles.  
"Did you go looking for her?" Chris asked finally.  
"Yeah, but a lot that did." Buck said stiffly.  
Chris didn't say anything but just left the man to himself. Instead he looked around the room.  
Most of the people from the night before had returned, or never left.  
Chris caught a glimpse of the lad from the day before wiping a table down. He eyed him for a while before Vin brought back his attention.  
"So we need like six to seven people to sail a ship. That leaves at least three more, and a ship."  
"We got Chris's." said Buck.  
Chris's features darkened again and Buck frowned, "What happened to your ship?"  
"I lost it to some pansy in red in a poker game. He cheated but I was too drunk to give a damn at the time and didn't shoot him."  
"Wait, pansy?" repeated Vin.  
"I've never seen you drunk past sensibility."  
Chris scowled and went back to his drink.  
After a few minutes he took a breath in between, "The governor is sending down some of his men, but I prefer to have some of my own."  
"So how many are ya looking at?"  
"I would prefer seven, but finding people crazy enough to go to Isla de los perdidos is going to be difficult."  
"Ain't that the truth." smiled Buck, "I remember the first time we found it. Never was so happy to make it home."  
"What's it like?" asked Vin a bit curious.  
"Dark." said Chris.  
Buck smiled and shook his head.

They spent another hour in the tavern and by then it was little after noon. Less people were out now, already at their jobs.  
Chris lead the others to the dock master who was standing with his ledger.  
When he saw Chris approaching he looked around nervously as if searching for help.  
"You remember me?" asked Chris coldly.  
"Ye-yes Mr Larabee, sir. How may I be of service?" stuttered the man.  
"Has anyone in a red coat come here bearing documents to my ship?"  
"No sir, and I'd never give the okay to let the ship sail away without having your previous confirmation."  
Chris nodded and strolled over to his ship.  
"And no one has boarded her, right?"  
"No sir."  
Vin looked up at the ship. It was an impressive vessel built for speed. The wood was painted black which fitted Chris perfectly. Its single mast was tethered neatly and everything looked to be in its proper place. Vin smiled at the name of the ship before turning to follow Chris and Buck who were heading back down the dock.  
"All is left to do is find this pansy before he tries to run off with my ship. From what I've been told, he doesn't come out during the day."  
"So we wait then." nodded Buck as he let his gaze linger on a girl passing by.  
"We can meet up after sunset at the tavern." said Chris.  
"Aye." called Buck before he was chasing the girl down.  
Chris shook his head and watched his friend go. Turning around he saw Vin was still with him.  
"Tell me if you see him ahead of time."  
Vin nodded and walked off.

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7

Just around sunset, Chris and Buck met up outside the tavern.  
"You see Vin?" he asked once his friend had reached him.  
"Aye."  
Buck pointed up to a nearby roof where he could see Vin laying out.  
Chris strolled over with Buck.  
"Vin, it's time."  
Vin rolled over and let an arm dangle over the edge. He gave a tired smile before he complied and completely rolled off the roof. Sticking the landing just in time.  
"Anything?" asked Chris.  
"Your pansy is inside. Saw him go in an hour ago. Hasn't come out yet."  
"He could always sneak through the back." Buck pointed out.  
Vin gave Buck a look that doubted the possibility.  
"Let's go in." said Chris, breaking up the stare.

They all walked in and chose a table on the second floor at Vin's surprising request.  
They sat by the railing and watched as Vin sat on the beam as he scanned the area below.  
"I don't understand why we just don't go grab him instead." muttered Buck behind his drink.  
Chris also wasn't sure why they were waiting. His gun hand was itching and he was ready to end the pansy once and for all.  
His thoughts were momentarily distracted when the lad from the morning came with an extra bottle of ale.  
The lad keep his head down, the mop of black hair covering his face.  
Chris watched him till the lad was about to walk away, and when he didn't, Chris pulled his hand from the table and sat back in his chair. He was ready to shoot if necessary.  
"Um, I overheard that you were going after them people who've been going missing." he said in an almost inaudible voice.  
"What?" asked Buck, leaning in to hear better.  
"You're looking for Melissa and that Travis boy right? Along with them other folks."  
The lad took a small step back as Chris sent him a glare.  
"You chose the wrong people to eavesdrop, lad."  
"No, no I just wanted to ask if I could help!" the lad was almost shouting as he held up his hands, preparing for the worse.  
Buck laughed hard and the lad looked at him with a frown.  
"I'm serious!" he barked.  
"And I think it's cute. What, you want to try and save a damsel in distress. Sail the sea with a couple of pirates. Have ya ever been to sea lad?"  
The lad shuffled on his feet a bit, still frowning, "No." Buck scoffed, "But I've been told I'm a hard worker and I learn quickly! Please, I want to help."  
He turned to Chris, who he figured to be in charge.  
"We don't need anyone who isn't experienced where we're headed."  
The boy looked like he wanted to keep arguing, but instead stormed off.  
"Since when did your life start looking luxurious, Chris?" asked Buck.  
"Didn't know it did."  
"The game is about over and I see your pansy in red." said Vin.  
Chris and Buck looked at each other and walked over to watch the game below.

The man with a red coat was playing with the edges of his cards, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.  
"Well gentlemen, why don't we see what the fates have in store for you this evening."  
"Shut up Standish!" barked one man, but he folded anyway.  
Another man folded till it was just Standish and the man across from him.  
"Do you believe you have a winning hand sir?" Standish asked.  
The man laid down his cards with a big smile.  
Standish inhaled sharply. That was close, much too close for his comfort.  
"That is indeed a good hand, but it seems that I can do better."  
The man in red laid his cards down in satisfaction and went for his winnings when he was stopped by a dagger pointing at his face.  
"You cheated."  
"Really I think you're just a poor sport." Standish said bitterly as he sat back in his chair.  
The other two men pulled out their guns and pointed them at Standish.

"Looks like your pansy is in trouble Chris." smiled Vin.  
Chris didn't listen to Vin's joke, but instead watched intently as the man in red took to playing with the ring on his finger.  
Chris frowned, he remembered that happening when he played the man.

Standish twisted the ring on his finger and the men in front of him seemed to have relaxed and sat back down.  
He quickly gathered his money and attempted to leave when he heard the sound of a pistol cocking behind him.  
Turning around he saw a man that he had played with the other night glaring at him, his gun almost in Standish's face.  
"I know you cheated and I want my money."  
The man in red rolled his eyes and sighed. He looked over his shoulder and saw something dark walk behind the man. His eyes got big and he tried to think of a way out.  
Slowly he tried to reach his hand with the ring, but the man with the gun began to yell again.  
The three he just left at the table blinked as if waking up from a dream state and looked around. Once their eyes fell on Standish did the man in red decide it was time for him to be leaving.  
He whipped his hand around and grabbed the man's wrist that was holding the gun and elbowed the man in the face.  
The man stumbled back into the table that he had just left and the table broke under his weight and the room seemed to erupted in chaos.  
Standish looked through the crowd to see where the dark figure disappeared to and noticed the fist flying at his face too late.  
He fell down on his rear and tried to shake off the pounding in his head and get back up.  
A chair flew out of nowhere and he rolled over to his stomach till he was out of the way as it landed near him.  
Picking his way on all fours, he found an empty corner and was about to get up when two black boots appeared in front of him.  
He stilled his nerves as he looked up and was about eye level with the man's waist.  
A firm hand from behind pulled him to his feet and he tried to shake them off.  
"I believe we have some business to discuss." said the man in black, his voice low and dangerous.  
The man holding Standish pulled him along and they took him to a table where he was shoved into a chair.  
Standish readjusted his clothes.  
"I'm not sure what business you can be referring to. Have we met?"  
"I saw you trying to run from me, and you have a good reason to."  
Standish was excellent with keeping his poker faces, but he could feel a slight crack in it.  
He looked around and only saw the man in black was accompanied by one man. If the man wasn't so big then he'd be able to fight him off. Then there was the problem of the man in black himself. Standish could easily see that the man was an excellent shot.  
"If this is about you losing your ship-"  
"You cheated. Call it any other way and I'll carve that tongue right out of your mouth."  
Standish tried to bring up hand with the ring. If he could only twist it.  
"Bring that hand up any higher and I'll cut that ring right off your finger." the man growled.  
Standish stilled.  
"Okay, you can have your ship back." slowly, so as not to trigger any harm that might come, he pulled out the documents from the inside of his coat and threw them across the table.  
"You think I'm going to believe those are the real ones."  
Standish was coloured impressed. He never knew a smart drunk before.  
"They aren't with me at the moment."  
"Should I go and get them?" came a voice from Standish's side.  
It took him all his efforts not to jump in surprise.  
He didn't even see the man who was sitting beside him.  
"We'll worry about those later. Right now I need to decide what I should do with this-" said the man in black.  
"Pansy." finished the man beside him.  
Standish frowned at the insult.  
The man in black rolled his eyes.  
"Look," began Standish cautiously, "You have your ship and you can be assured that I won't try and steal it so I don't think there should be any blood spilled."  
"You do don't you." smiled the man in black. His smile looking deadly.  
"You some kind of witch?" asked the man beside him.  
"What? No! Obviously I'm not. I dabble in the arts but that's it, and I'd be called a sorcerer."  
The man shuffled his chair away from Standish and he smiled at the reaction.  
He could easily fool that one into thinking anything.  
"We could use him, Chris." said the man from behind.  
The man in front seemed to be contemplating that thought.  
"I would willing assist you to keep my body intact."  
"Ok then, we're going to be sailing to Isla de los perdidos tomorrow."  
Standish shook his head, "Anything but that."  
"From where I sit, you don't have a say in that regards."  
The man behind Standish picked him up.  
"What do we call you?"  
"Ezra Standish." said Standish.  
"Chris Larabee. Behind you is Buck Wilmington and Vin Tanner is to your left."  
Standish forwent his usual manners and didn't say anything. He was upset about Wilmington picking him up and dragging him around as if he were a kitten being picked up by a mother stray cat.  
“A pleasure I’m sure.” he said bitterly.  
“We leave tomorrow when the tides in. Try not to be late.”  
Buck eventually let Ezra go and the shorter man straighten his clothes and walked away from the table.  
“You sure he ain’t going to run away.” asked Buck, sitting down in the chair Ezra vacated.  
“I can watch him.” Vin volunteered.  
Chris nodded and Vin went off into the crowd.

Ezra looked at the table where the men were still seated, all except one. He looked around the room to spot the one called Tanner, but couldn’t see him through the chaos around his table.  
“You still playing, Standish, or are ya making googoo eyes with someone?”  
Standish whipped his head back to his game. He was too tired from nearly getting killed that he just wanted to retire for the night.  
He sighed, “I’m out.”  
Throwing down his cards he gathered his things and walked out of the tavern.  
It was dark now and the streets were empty. Since the disappearance, no one ventured out after dark.  
Ezra chuckled to himself. He already knew better than to think ghost were real. It didn’t keep him from staying alert though.  
He was halfway to his rented room when he thought he heard something behind him. Ezra pulled his pistol out and aimed it to the noise behind him.  
There wasn’t anything there. Ezra frowned and lowered his gun.  
A whistling sound came from behind him and he turned around.  
Ezra turned and saw Vin leaning up against the side of a building.  
Ezra laughed, “Tanner, ya caught me by surprise even though I was expecting ya."  
"I know you ain't stupid. You'd plan out all the possible scenarios."  
"And yet," Ezra gestured to Vin, "you still caught me."  
Vin pushed himself away from the wall and walked up to Ezra. He stopped and looked down at the ring, not sure if he should keep his distance or not.  
Ezra noticed his gaze, "Don't worry. I only use this for manipulation."  
"Oh is that all." said Vin, his expression stoic.  
"Do ya believe in magic?"  
"I believe there are things ya shouldn't be messing around with." said Vin as he side stepped Ezra and walked away.  
Ezra smiled to himself and continued onto his room.  
"Ya know." said Vin, stopping Ezra. "Only those who believe in it can it truly have an effect on. It doesn't work as well on those who don't."  
"As you saw with Mr Larabee and the idiots in the tavern." nodded Ezra.  
"I asked Chris if I can keep an eye on ya. Don't be fooled into thinking that was the wrong move."  
Ezra nodded again and went inside.  
Vin returned to the tavern just in time as Buck and Chris were leaving.a  
"So we're going to be leaving tomorrow morning. Make sure he's ready."  
Vin nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Buck was sitting on a barrel waiting for the others. He was fiddling with his knife that he kept in his pocket and a block of wood. Buck was carving a little man out when Chris walked up.   
“Where are the others?” asked Buck.  
“Should be here shortly.” said Chris.  
About a half an hour later a carriage pulled up to the edge of the dock and the Governor Travis stepped out. Another carriage pulled up and six navy soldiers got out.  
“Mr Larabee.” greeted Travis.  
Chris nodded.  
“Is this your man?” asked Travis.  
“One of them. Are these the men you were talking about?”  
Most of the men gave Chris a look as if they didn’t want to sail under a pirate. Two of them however looked like they didn’t mind the whole situation. One was a big man while the other was black.  
Compared to the others it looked like they had been to sea more. Chris always thought it was the eyes that gave it away.

“So you’re the captain then.” asked one of the sailors.  
“Yes he is, and you are?” asked Buck.  
“Paul.”  
“Well Paul, Chris is our captain. If that’s going to be a problem for you then I think it best that you don’t step on that ship.” Buck’s smile slightly soften the threat.  
“Well I see you have everything under control here.” smiled Travis.  
“One more thing. I want to renegotiate our terms.” said Chris, stepping forward.  
“I thought we had settled the issue.”  
“Yeah well I want to add on something. Some of the men I’m working with. I want pardons for them too.”  
Travis nodded, “Bring the victims back and we’ll talk.”  
Chris nodded and the governor got back into his carriage and rode off.  
Her majesty’s navy looked at Chris, waiting for orders.  
“So what’s the rest of your names?”  
“Hector.”  
“Johnson.”  
“Ezra.” Buck and Chris looked at each other. Both thinking the same thing but not willing to say it.  
“Nathan.” said the black man.  
“Josiah.” said the big man.  
“Well my name is Chris and this here is Buck my first mate. We set off in ten.”  
“Aye aye captain.” they said in unison and began to board the ship.  
“What about Vin and Ezra?” Buck said once they were the only ones on the dock.  
“We’ll wait as long as possible, but we need to start heading out soon. Tide will be pulling out shortly.”  
Buck was about to say something when Vin ran up with Ezra casually walking behind him.  
“Taking your time.” Buck said with a raised eyebrow.  
“Ez here is a heavy sleeper.” Vin frowned.  
“Let’s get going.” called Chris.  
Ezra winced at the volume and rubbed his temples, “Really is there a need to shout if we’re all here.”  
“You guys are late to the party. Everyone else is here.” Buck informed as they all began to board Chris’s ship.  
“Delightful. If anyone needs me, I’ll be below deck nursing my migraine.” said Ezra.  
The others shook their heads as they watched him go down.  
“Why are we bringing him along again?” asked Chris.  
“Buck said he might be useful.” replied Vin.  
The two looked at the man in question.  
“What? Okay so maybe I wanted him along to keep the pansy joke going on. He may be useful though if he’s a sorcerer.”  
“There’s a sorcerer on board?” asked Johnson, stopping his part of the preparations.  
“Don’t worry, he’s currently harmless since he’s tired.” smiled Buck.  
“Witches and Sorcerers should be burnt. They deal in dark magic and can have us all killed at any time.”  
The sailor began to get nervous.  
“Trust me, if he wanted to do anything to anyone, it wouldn’t be insignificant you. Me however, he hates.”  
“And why do I have a feeling you wanted that.” asked Chris.  
“He’s a slippery one. He knows better than to try anything on me.”  
“All the same, I want Vin to be the one to watch him.”  
Buck nodded.

They went upstairs to where one of the sailors were manning the rudder to steer the ship out of port.  
“I got to say that I love the name.” said Vin finally.  
Chris smiled and Buck laughed.  
The ship made its way to open waters. The name on the ship’s rear slowly growing smaller until you couldn’t see the letters reading The Damnation.

"So," began Vin, "Why that name anyway?"  
"I was not always the man I am today. When I became a pirate, I sold my soul to the seas. I've been cursed over and over to Davy Jones's locker."  
"So you're really popular."  
Chris shrugged, “I made a name for myself like every pirate. They call me cold hearted, cruel. That I don’t give a damn about the next person.” Chris chuckled, “I guess they weren’t completely wrong about everything.”  
“But you’re helping to find these people, why?” frowned Vin.  
Chris looked out to the vast waters as if searching for something or someone before looking back at Vin.  
“As I said, I wasn’t always the person ya see before ya.”

On the main deck, Buck was giving orders to the sailors.   
He enjoyed the smell of salty air as the wind blew. It had been a while since he had been at sea and he missed it.  
The memories however were not all good though and he frowned at the murmurs he heard from Paul to Hector.  
“I think this is crazy. Going after god-knows-what to find the lost people who are located god-knows-where. Lead by some drunken pirate who keeps company with a sorcerer. It’s bad news and we’re all gonna wind up dead.”  
“Well that’s a lovely thought.” interrupted Buck who was now standing in front of them with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, “I’m sure the captain would love to hear your thoughts.”  
“Why are ya protecting ‘em? I heard you were a navy sailor like us.” asked Hector, a little worried.  
“And so was Chris. We actually served together.” said Buck, continuing to smile.  
Both sailors stopped talking and went back to work.  
Buck stood there a minute longer before continuing to walk the deck.  
It was the same no matter what. They all considered Chris to be a pirate. A rogue. He was in the same predicament, yet all the blame fell on his friend. Chris had said it was better for it to be just one of them and not both. Buck wondered if he had been a coward for not saying anything when they first branded Chris.  
He could still hear the scream of his friend as they burned that letter on his flesh.  
Buck cleared his throat and looked for something to distract him.  
The two sailors that had interested him in the beginning were sitting amongst themselves talking.  
He wondered if they were having the same conversation Hector and Paul were.

The two sailors stopped their conversation when he drew near. The bigger man nodded to him and offered Buck his bottle of rum.   
Buck took the proffered drink.  
“So, do ya know what kinda thing we’re gonna go up against?” asked the black man, Nathan.  
“Nathan was it? No, I don’t. This isn’t the first time this has happened though.”  
“It happened before?” asked the big man, Josiah.  
“Five years back. Nearly made it, except.”  
“Except what?”  
“We didn’t.” said Buck simply, “The victims all died and Chris was arrested for commandeering a ship of her majesties and so on.”  
“And you were with him.” said Nathan.  
“Yes.” swallowed Buck.  
“How was he branded and you weren’t?”   
“I don’t know really. I think it was because he stole the ship. He never told me why it was just him.”  
Nathan and Josiah looked at each other before bowing their heads.  
“I’m sure you’ll receive your answer, brother.” said Josiah before getting back up and getting back to work.  
Buck took a swig from the bottle before handing it back to him.  
He was about to go when Nathan called him back.  
“I don’t know why you have a sorcerer on board, but I think it best that you don’t leave him somewhere where the other sailors can get to him. They’re a little superstitious to say the least.”  
Buck nodded and went upstairs to talk to Chris.

Vin gave a wave as Buck approached.  
“Having fun giving orders?” grinned Vin.  
“Yeah well someone has to and Chris ain’t one for exerting himself to shouting.” smiled Buck.  
Chris rolled his eye at his friend.  
“What does that mean?” asked Vin, turning to Chris.  
“It means that Chris doesn’t talk much, and unless ya know how to read his mind-” Buck trailed off.  
“Anyway, we’ll stop at Tortuga for the main supplies. If we do succeed in getting these people back then we’ll need enough food and water to last us the journey back.” said Chris, who walked off.  
“Thought he didn’t say much.” Vin rose an eyebrow.  
“Don’t get used to it. It’ll all be sign signals and eye contact in a bit.” said Buck as he made his move to follow his friend.

Chris looked over his shoulder before turning back, “Problem?”  
“It seems that Ezra is making the sailors uncomfortable.”  
“What did the poor sailor do to earn the hatred of his fellow sailors?” smiled Chris.  
“Ha ha, very funny. Not that Ezra. Your pansy may need a bodyguard, at least until the others warm up to him. Nathan and Josiah think it best.”  
“Ok, Vin then.”  
“I know you think that I can’t watch ‘em without breaking a few bones, but I can.”  
“Buck, the look he gave you in the tavern back then wasn’t just a death glare. He will kill you if given the chance. If you so much as give him a reason to. Magic or not. Don’t underestimate him.”  
“Fine. I’ll tell Vin, but I think he shouldn’t sleep with the rest of us. Unless one of us keeps an eye on him, and Vin’s already called the crow’s nest for his perch.”  
“We’ll discuss this later.” said Chris, tiredly as he headed into his room.

Vin crept below deck to where the snoring Ezra lay in his bed. He waited a while for Ezra to notice him, but after five minutes of nothing, he pulled the hammock so Ezra would fall out.

Ezra felt himself falling and he jerked awake, but not in time to catch himself. He groaned in pain as his knees and arms seared in pain before going away again.  
Ezra looked up and then groaned when he saw Vin looking down at him in almost curiosity.  
“I would almost say you enjoy doing that, Tanner.” grunted Ezra as he stood up and dusted himself off.  
“I do actually. I just don’t see how you didn’t see that coming.”  
Ezra huffed and looked around the dark room.  
“What is the cause for waking me up. I sincerely doubt we made it already.”  
“You can make spells right?”  
“Oh lord, please tell me this isn’t what I think it is.” Ezra frowned.  
“I need you to cast a spell so I can read Chris’s thoughts.”  
Ezra’s frowned deepened and then he raised his eyebrows in surprise, “Well I can say in all honesty that I wasn’t expecting that. Why?”  
“I want to know what he is thinking.”  
“And why not ask? Why the need for a spell?”  
“He doesn’t communicate much and apparently he will soon stop talking at all and he’ll be flailing his arms around to tell us things and staring at us like we should know what he’s thinking. So before that begins, I’d like to know now.”  
“I think you’re missing a big piece of something here, Tanner.”  
“No, I’m-”  
“Hey boys. Great, you’re both here so I’ll only have to say it once.” interrupted Buck.   
“Since the sailors are superstitious, we’re going to move Ezra somewhere safer. Vin, you’ll keep an eye on him to make sure no one is trying to burn his ass.”  
Ezra crossed his arms, “And where are you taking me? I’m not going in a cell. I’m not a prisoner.”  
“Now that you mention it, that is some place that does have locks and no one can get to you. However, I have a sense of humor, or at least I like to believe I still have one, and I like to tickle my funny bone every now and then.”  
Buck gestured to the stairs before taking the lead and going up first.  
Ezra gave one last look at Vin who was frowning, and followed.  
“So where are you taking me?” asked Standish once they were all on the main deck.  
Some of the sailors stopped working and were watching cautiously.  
Ezra took stock of the men and smiled, revealing a golden tooth before Buck pushed him into a room.  
Ezra shot Buck a glare before straightening his clothes again. He looked around and saw Chris asleep on a bed in a corner.  
Buck closed the door behind him before the smaller man could turned around and ask what was going on.  
Wilmington did have a sense of humor. A perverted one at that.  
Standish sat down in the captain’s chair and looked around. He then noticed something different about the captain’s appearance.  
The eyepatch was missing.  
Curious, Ezra crept closer to the bed and looked over the sleeping figure.  
The eyepatch was laid nearby on the desk.   
Mr Larabee’s face looked completely different without the eye accessory. Less menacing.  
The sorcerer wondered if it was for decoration, or if it was because the captain didn’t have an eye. Maybe a fake one.  
Ezra had probably leaned too far, or shifted the bed because a hand shot up and pulled him down to meet the end of Larabee’s pistol. One eye open, glaring up at him.  
“What are you doing in here?” asked Larabee in a low voice.  
“I would want to know too. Wilmington pushed me in here without much explanation other than I needed to be somewhere where the sailors won’t try and ‘burn my ass.’.”

Chris pushed Ezra away and the smaller man fixed his clothes.  
Wiping his hand over his face, he reached over and picked up the eyepatch and slipped it over his eye again.  
“How did you know I was here?”  
“I could feel your presence. Hear your breathing. Smell your breath.”   
“All while you were supposedly asleep.”  
“I haven’t been in here for long and I don’t fall asleep easily. Out of habit I sensed you.”  
“Habit?” repeated Standish.  
“Weren’t Vin and Buck supposed to decide what to do with ya?”  
“Again, Wilmington’s joke.” Ezra gestured to himself and then the room.  
Chris walked over to the doors before stopping and telling Ezra to stay put before leaving.  
“Of course, because I’m your pet.” Ezra deadpanned.

Chris found Buck and Vin talking to Nathan.  
“What the hell, Buck.” growled Chris.  
“So I know it isn’t original, but ya gotta admit it was a little funny.”  
After he noticed that his friend wasn’t going to laugh he went on to plan B.  
“He’s a sorcerer, maybe he can help put you to sleep.”  
“I’m not trusting that man to put a spell on me if I had the hiccups.”  
“If ya have trouble sleeping then I think I have something I can make for ya. It’s a concoction. A drug that’ll put ya to sleep instantly.” offered Nathan.  
“And what are you supposed to be?” Chris frowned.  
“I want to become a physician, but I was drafted into her majesty’s navy before I could complete my final training.”  
“Well you’re more than welcome on our ship.” Buck smiled.  
Buck was about to say something to Vin, but he frowned as he saw the younger man staring at Chris. “What the hell are ya doing?”  
Vin snapped his attention to the speaker.   
Chris also was frowning at the attention he was receiving.  
“I was trying to read his thoughts.”  
“What?” asked everyone in unison.  
“Excuse the boy for not understanding your words, Wilmington.” came another voice.  
They turned and saw Standish resting against the railing.  
“I told you to stay inside the chambers.” growled Chris.  
“As I said before, I’m not your prisoner. Unless you lock me up, I intend to do whatever I want.”  
“Tell me how that goes when the others kill ya.” huffed Buck.  
“They’re too afraid to come near me.”   
“All it takes is one bullet in the head to put you down, or even the chest. They’ll finish you off by burning you or strapping a couple of canon balls to your ankles and throwing you into the sea for good measure.”  
“Well I’m glad you at least thought of how you’ll kill me.” smiled Ezra.  
“Ezra, get back-”  
“Or what? You’ll go through with Wilmington’s plan. I’m allowed to stretch my legs aren’t I? Besides, as long as Tanner is here I’m allowed to go about the ship. That is what you said, correct?”  
Buck rolled his eyes.  
“I don’t mind being an asset for you in rescuing the victims, however, I will not be your asset.”  
“You just repeated the same word twice.” Vin frowned, “So you’ll help but you won’t?”  
“It’s best if you don’t try to understand. It’ll hurt your head.” smiled Buck.  
Ezra’s face pinched before he finally relaxed again, “I didn’t come out here because I enjoy the sea air. The contrary, I think I’m feeling my headache return. What I came up here for was to tell you, when we were first setting off and I went below, I thought I heard something.”  
“Like some ghost?” asked Vin.  
“More like a stowaway.” growled Chris as he stormed to the stairs that led to the lower level of his ship.  
He was going to be damned if someone thought they could sneak on his ship and get away with it.  
The first thing he was going to do was break their legs and probably their arms before tying them up in front of the ship to eventually drown.

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7

Buck and the others followed Chris below deck. The dark cladded captain was rigid with barely contained anger as he slowly scanned the area, looking for the stowaway.  
"Are ya certain that there was a stowaway, Ez?" asked Buck, "Because if there is then Chris will probably torture that poor son of a bitch to death. If there ain't and you raised up an unnecessary flag then you're the one Chris will come after."  
"You need not worry about me. I can assure ya that I'm not lying." drawled Ezra as he looked around himself.  
"Then why not speed things up so Chris doesn't tear the ship apart looking for 'em."  
Ezra gave Buck a look that asked if he was serious and then shook his head and laughed.   
"Again, I usually work in manipulation."  
"But you can do other things, right?" asked Vin.  
Ezra sighed and closed his eyes in concentration and stretched his hand that had the ring and began to chant, "FINDEN SIE MICH DAS MAN NICHT VOR MIR VORHANDEN."  
"What's he saying?" whispered Vin to Buck.  
"It's german. He's saying find the one that isn't present before me." explained Josiah.  
"Wait, he's german?" frowned Vin.  
"That or he studied in germany."  
"Let me concentrate." said Ezra.  
They all watched as Ezra opened his eyes and they appeared to be glowing green.  
Nathan and Buck both took a step back. Josiah did the sign of the cross while Vin just stood there as if mesmerized.  
Ezra exhaled and then brought his hand back down again. When he opened his eyes again they were normal.  
"Now I know why the others fear ya." muttered Buck  
"That ain't just normal sorcery. That's like some messed up shit." agreed Nathan.  
"Well gentlemen. I found our little stowaway. If you still care about that." Ezra said as Chris finally joined them after coming up with nothing.  
"Where." asked Chris.  
"He's hiding on the lower level. Behind some barrels. If we're careful we can corner him."  
"Or I can just put a bullet in his leg." said Chris as he led the group downstairs.

Nathan and Josiah carried down lanterns so the group could see.   
Buck kept his hand on his dagger while Vin had his on his musketoon. Ezra lazily followed behind Chris.  
There was a sound of someone groaning and then like the person was throwing up.  
Ezra's face pinched, "Can I remain here?" he whispered.  
"Fine." said Chris before going off by himself.  
"I guess we'll wait here too then." huffed Buck.

A few minutes later they heard Chris talking to someone then the sound of Chris rearranging the area. A few grunts from the stowaway were heard before they saw the two approaching.  
"Him?" said Buck in surprise.  
"You look familiar." frowned Ezra. "Did I steal from you?"  
"What? No. I worked at the tavern."  
"Why are ya on my ship? growled Chris as he shook the lad around.  
The lad tried to get out of the captain's grasp but only failed as Chris led him up the stairs, the boy's feet barely touching the steps.  
"Is one of us going to stop him from killing that boy?" asked Nathan.  
"When Chris is out for a blood, ya don't just say 'hey I think you should let 'em live.'" Buck said with a raised eyebrow.  
"I for one have done my job in locating him so I won't be risking my neck for one sorry soul." mumbled Ezra.  
Vin shrugged, "Not my problem."  
Nathan rolled his eyes and went after the two.

"Please," begged the lad as Chris dragged him across the main deck, "I only want to help find those people."  
"Well if we fail, you can be comforted to know that you'll be keeping them company in the afterlife."  
"No, stop!" shouted Nathan from behind.  
Chris growled as he turned around and saw Nathan standing behind him with the others not too far behind, watching. The other sailors watched from their positions.  
The lad was breathing erratically as Chris held him in front of him.  
"I won't tolerate stowaways on my ship. Not even those who think they have a just reason."  
"Ok fine, we can drop him off at the neck port. Tortuga right?" Nathan tried to reason.  
"But I want to help-" argued the lad.  
"You're not helping." sighed Nathan.  
"Chris, why not let him go. Is it really worth it. He's just a foolish boy. No need to punish him so cruelly." said Buck, stepping forward cautiously.  
"I think the captain should just kill him." said Ezra with a shrug as he sat on a barrel.  
"What?" asked Buck and Nathan at the same time.  
"Mr Larabee, if you'll heed to my counsel. Kill the lad. I mean it's not as if you haven't done it before, right? Besides you're a pirate and we must live up to everyone's expectations of ourselves."  
Chris relaxed his grip on the lad and pushed him away.  
"Or not." Ezra shrugged again.  
The others looked to him with amazement and curiosity.

"What's your name?" asked Nathan to the lad.  
"JD Dunne."  
"And why are you so hellbent on getting yourself killed by our captain just to rescue some kidnapped strangers." asked Ezra.  
"My mother was kidnapped few years back. Never saw her again. I was staying with a friend at the time and when I heard the news that she had disappeared, I knew in my heart that she was gone."  
Chris's expression turned cold and he looked away.  
"That sounds familiar." frowned Buck.  
"I don't care if ya wish to come along, but the moment when ya start acting reckless in any attempts of vengeance, then I'll be slitting your throat, savvy?" interrupted Chris.  
JD nodded and Chris walked off to his chambers.

Nathan and Buck looked to Ezra again who looked at the pair with raised eyebrows, "What?"  
"How did ya know that would work?" asked Buck.  
"Reverse Psychology, or manipulating the situation to make him not kill the boy by telling him he should, knowing that if I did say 'yes kill him' then he'd start to think 'no I shouldn't'."  
"But we were all saying he shouldn't." frowned Nathan.  
"Sometimes, you need a devil on your shoulder to make the angel look good."  
"So, more of your-" Buck gestured to Ezra's ring.  
"No, all me and quick thinking." the sorcerer grinned.  
"I thank you, for what you did." said JD as he rubbed his shoulders.  
"I didn't do it for you. The last thing we need is for the other sailors to start getting antsy." Ezra gestured over to the other sailors.  
"Ah yes." Buck nodded and smiled at Paul who looked away instantly.  
"Well I think we've had enough excitement for our first day." smiled Josiah. "I'll show the lad the ropes."

Buck nodded and then turned his attention to Vin who was silently standing by himself.  
"You alright, son?"  
"Chris is a pirate. It shouldn't matter if he took his life." frowned Vin.  
Ezra shook his head, "Wow. The company I keep."  
"It's doesn't always have to end up with someone dying, Vin." said Nathan.  
"In my life it's always been kill or be killed."  
"I doubt Dunne will pose much of a threat to you, Tanner." huffed Ezra.  
"Let me worry about the lad and you keep an eye on Ez here." suggested Buck.  
"It's Ezra. Two syllables, if you can struggle through and say the last one. Nicknames are belittling."

Buck waited a few more minutes before going after to look for his friend.  
Chris had yet to come out of his room.  
Inside he found Chris studying a map with interest while taking a long pull from his bottle.

"You think it was the same people who kidnapped Sarah and Adam. The ones who kidnapped JD's mother?"  
"I have no reason to doubt it. The question remains to why they're taking these people and why now after all these years."  
"Foolish of them to do it in the same place too."  
"There must be a reason. Some place on the island we haven't searched yet." growled Chris.  
"Well the island isn't exactly big, Chris. I'm pretty sure we searched everywhere."  
Chris threw his bottle across the room and it shattered against the wall.  
"Then how? How were they able to escape and do it again?"  
"I don't know, but this time we'll catch them. We have to."  
Chris huffed and strolled across the little room.  
"Maybe we aren't looking at the bigger picture."  
"We already looked to see if it was a sacrifice." said Buck as he sat down in Chris' vacated chair.  
"Maybe it's a ritual for something."  
"But why do it again? Did it not work the first time?"  
Chris turned and glared down at Buck.  
"Forget I suggested that."  
Chris went back to his map and pointed to a spot on the map that was open sea.  
"If we do this again, people will die."  
"We can't save every soul." said Buck, looking up at his friend.  
Chris pushed himself away from the table and was about to continue his pacing when there came a knock on his door.  
"Stop acting all polite, it's nerve-wrecking. Get in here Standish."  
Ezra opened the door with one eyebrow raised.  
"I take offense to that. I consider myself to be a gentleman."  
"And I consider myself a pirate." Chris sat down on his bed. "Do you know any spells that would require human sacrifice?"  
"You have to be more specific. There are different spells yes, but there's many different forms of magic that can require human sacrifice."  
"Okay, what for example, would require say a twenty human sacrifice. Women and children."  
"I don't know. An immortality spell maybe. Some would require the blood of humans, even can go as far as the heart, but that's like an ancient Mayan spell. No one practices it anymore. They were all killed for obvious reasons. I think bonfires started becoming a thing because of them." Ezra huffed.  
"But why is it necessary that they do the spell again five years later? It works right?" asked Buck.  
"As far as I know, maybe. I haven't really come across any old guy claiming to be centuries old now have I?"  
"Why would they do it again?" Chris repeated the question.  
"Maybe it isn't the spell, or maybe it's another that requires human sacrifice."  
"That doesn't make things better." said Chris in a low tone.  
Ezra ran his hand in his hair and bit his lip in thought.  
"The only other thing I can think of is a spell brings that person back from the dead." Chris and Buck both stared at Ezra. Ezra sighed, "It doesn't matter the amount of people you have I don't think. The weaker the person the easier the spell will be. They won’t be able to fight back."  
"Who are they trying to bring back?" frowned Buck.  
"Well I'm going to take a wild guess, but I'm pretty sure it's whomever survived the bonfire and burning witches event twelve years ago."  
"Is there a way to reverse it?" asked Chris.  
Ezra shrugged and shook his head.  
"As far as I know, no. I can look into it, but don't hold onto any hope."  
Ezra walked across the room to the far side of the cabin and laid down.  
Buck and Chris both exchanged glances of confusion before looking at Ezra.  
"What are you doing?" asked Chris.  
"Buck said I had to stay here so I won't be killed."  
"And that's my cue to leave." said Buck as he bolted from the room before Chris could get at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris's ship pulled into Tortuga after three days of sailing. They had all gotten used to JD being there and after two days the other sailors began to calm down around Ezra. The sailor called Ezra came around first and began chatting with Standish every time he wasn't working.  
Standish sat down with a sigh and ran his hands over his face before checking the area around him.   
The sea still made him nauseated and he wasn't used to being up during the day.  
Every morning Chris would kick him out of his room before going out himself. Locking it up when he did.  
There was always the option of downstairs, but JD had taken that place over. Whenever the boy wasn't running around making himself useful, he was below deck sick.  
The captain's quarters also had the advantage of having an actual bed unlike the hammocks the others slept in.  
Whenever Chris kicked him out, he would sneak back in when the captain wasn't looking until he was caught taking a nap on his bed. After that Chris began to lock his door. It couldn't 'really keep Ezra out, but it was Larabee's way of saying that it was a strike and that if he tried to do something like that again then there will actually be consequences.  
Ezra was currently hiding from the other Ezra who would be finishing his work and would no doubt be looking for him.  
A tap on his shoulder made him jump and he slammed his arm into the railing which stung.  
He grunted in pain as he held his bruised arm and glared up at Vin.  
"Tanner, I'd appreciate it if you announce yourself instead of sneaking around."  
"Hiding from yourself again?" smiled Vin.  
Ezra looked around to make sure no one had found him before answering Vin, "I certainly liked it better when they feared me."  
"Well ya don't have that presence of someone who is intimidating. Not in that red coat you love wearing. Chris however can still keep them in line."  
"Indeed Mr Larabee can demand respect from the lowest scum." Ezra agreed.  
"So you even respect him?" Ezra raised an eyebrow at Vin, "Not that I think you're scum."  
"I respect everyone. Even those who don't give me respect in return."  
"You mean Buck? I think he just likes to jest is all. This job we’re doing is pretty serious. He probably is just trying to make everyone feel better."  
Chris walked pass them ,”We’ll stop here and set off tomorrow morning. Josiah’s heading out to get supplies with some of the other crew.”  
Vin nodded and the captain walked down the plank leading to land. Vin got up to follow. Ezra however had different plans.

"I'll be in the tavern. I think I just saw a nice looking filly that was beckoning to me." said Buck.  
"I thought that was a guy in a dress." laughed Vin.  
Buck shoved Vin in response and Vin laughed harder as the man walked off to the tavern.  
Chris looked back and saw that Ezra had disappeared.  
"Didn’t take him long to run off to run off." Chris mumbled.  
"Do ya want me to go find 'em?" Vin asked.  
"No, that's not really my problem right now. If we want we could find someone else here."  
It wasn’t really a big loss and he’d only agreed to let Buck have him along for his sick amusement. Why should he care if the man left.  
Vin watched Chris stalk off to the tavern and sighed. He looked around and checked his watch for the time. He knew Chris didn't care one way or another if Ezra had left, but the man had a talent for getting himself into trouble so he figured he would still look for him. He didn’t have anything else to do with his time since he didn’t join in the revelry like everyone else.

Ezra laughed at how easy it was to sneak away. Even Vin who was supposed to be watching him didn't seem to know he had left.  
The only problem though is that he saw them all split up and head in different directions. This would cause a slight wrinkle in his plan.  
So far he only saw them travel in a pack like wolves. He was too far away in his bush to hear what they had said before they each walked in different directions.  
Tanner was the last to leave and had said something to Mr Larabee. He had an uneasy feeling it had something to do with him, but relaxed when Tanner walked away in the opposite direction.

Ezra figured that if he was to find any games worth playing, they were in the main tavern. However that's where most drinkers go and he knew from his short acquaintance with their infamous leader, that the man loved his drink. Wilmington would be taking his samples of the women here as well in that place.  
No, he would have to find some place else to indulge in his pastime.  
Lucky for him there was another tavern further in the woods, but still lively that had some men willing to play a few games.  
A few protested when they lost while others swore and left.  
Ezra was happily collecting his money when he overheard some men talking.  
He heard them mention kidnapping and he scooted his chair a little further back to hear better.  
"What'd ya think that man wanted all them women and children anyway?"  
"How am I supposed to know, but I think that we should've been allowed to bring more than jest one woman and child. We could've scored ten times as much."  
"The man only said-"  
Ezra frowned. He wanted to look behind him to see why they had stopped talking but didn't want it to be so obvious that he was listening.  
Suddenly a rough hand grabbed him and picked him up from his seat. He was half expecting it be Vin who had found him already. Instead it was a stranger who wreaked of alcohol.  
"Who are ya and why's ya listening to what we're saying?" he growled.  
Ezra wanted to gag and took a second to collect himself, "Sir, I was merely asleep. I don't know what you're referring to."  
The men exchanged glances of confusion, "Did we get the wrong one?"  
"He's the only one nearby, and the man said he looks like a pansy."  
Ezra frowned at the name and wanted to argue against that but wasn't given the chance.  
The man holding him pulled out a knife and held it close to Ezra's face.  
"He won't be looking to pretty after we're done carving 'em up."  
Ezra's eyes got wide and he finally jumped into action. He grabbed the hand that was holding the knife and twisted it backwards till the man let go.  
His friend started towards Ezra, but the smaller man kicked him in the stomach and released his derringer from where it was hidden and shoved the end of it into the man still holding him.  
"I'd appreciate it if you let me go." he growled.  
The man let him go and the two staggered off.

Ezra let out a sigh and straightened his clothes. The people of late have been pulling at his clothes like it was a rag. Didn't these imbeciles know that it was worth twice as much as their clothes easy.  
He shook his head and gathered his things and walked out into the early hours.  
"Still getting yourself in trouble wherever ya go I see, Standish." Came a low voice from the shadows.  
Ezra spun around and pulled out his gun, ready to shoot.  
Out of the dark came Chris's dark figure.  
"Mr. Larabee, do you make a habit of lingering in dark places?"  
"Do ya make a habit of getting yourself into scrapes?"  
Ezra gave a short laugh, "It was you. You were the one who warned those men in there. I don't appreciate the name."  
“I’ll remember that next time you sneak off somewhere.”  
“A man is entitled to do what he wants in his spare time, and as Wilmington and yourself are partaking in this here ports samples, I’m too.”  
“Very well then.” Chris said dismissively and walked away.  
Ezra followed a few paces behind and with a slower gait.  
"Those men would have provided us with answers."  
"And do you think that's the only way to get information. You can only get so much through eavesdropping."  
"And you have a better idea I suppose." frowned Ezra. "I didn't think pirates were too bright."  
"How do you think we're still around?"

Twenty minutes later Ezra was waiting for Mr Larabee to come back. He had found the two men again and had been talking with them for a while.  
He finally saw them starting to break up and man in black returned to stand next to him.  
"Well?" said Ezra, he was tired and wanted to sleep. Playing look out was beneath him.  
Chris scratched the area under his eyepatch and sniffed, "Well, I got a name of the person who may be in charge."  
"Who?"  
"A man named Guy Royal. He paid them to kidnap a woman and child a couple of days back.”  
“Did they know why or where Royal was headed to next?”  
“No, but that doesn’t matter. They’ll be heading to the island soon.”  
Chris walked away in the direction of another tavern. Ezra yawned and turned to a lodging house, ready for bed. It’d been days since he slept on a bed that wasn’t moving. Normally he’d stay up, but sleeping on a stationary bed sounded better than money right now. No one would catch him saying that out loud though.

Chris walked into the tavern he’d been walking to and found Vin and Josiah already there.  
“Did you find Ez?”  
“Him and some men who also were hired to kidnap people from here. They gave me the name of the man who hired them, Guy Royal. Never heard of him though.”  
“He deals with mass shipments.” said Nathan as he joined them at the table, “He deals in slave trading and owns several ships.”  
“So this Royal guy is a courier?” asked Vin.  
“Most likely. Which means there’s someone who hired him.” said Josiah.  
“Where are Royal’s ships docked?” asked Chris as he poured himself a drink.  
“About three ports west from here. It’d take us eight days in the opposite direction we’re headed.”  
“So we’ll just have to make a stop on the way back then and pay him a visit.” Chris said coolly as he downed his drink.  
“This is it then.” Nathan sighed, “We’ll be heading to the Island of the Lost after this.”  
“And we’ll be seeing what we find there.” Josiah grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris looked ahead at the coming fog. It was time. His grip on the steering rudder tightened as he remembered the last time he was here. The fog was so thick that even the lanterns didn't do anything to help.  
"I don't know Chris, why don't we just put anchor here until the fog clears up a bit." suggested Vin.  
“It won’t.”  
He was standing by Chris after coming down from the crow's nest.  
Buck, who was sitting by the rail, playing with his block of wood and knife. His hand slipped and he cut himself and a bit of blood dripped on the deck before Buck sucked the rest of it away.  
Chris looked at his friend who was looking up at him. His brows knitted and his jaw line tight.  
"I should probably head below deck." he sighed and got up from his seat.  
Vin watched Buck go and then turned to Chris in question.  
"I hope you won't be any trouble. I've been through this so I've been hardened to what's about to happened and I don't get affect." At Vin's continued frown, Chris continued to explain. "We're about to enter dangerous waters where Sirens lurk. They manipulate men with their song and make them go into the water where they kill them."  
"Good thing we have our own manipulator on board."  
Chris looked down where Ezra was admiring the fog on the main deck.  
"Ezra!" he shouted.  
The smaller man turned around and looked up to who was calling him before running upstairs to meet Chris.  
"Yes captain?"  
"If we're going to get as many of us through these cursed waters then we’re going to be needing some of your magic of manipulation. Can you do it?"  
Ezra swallowed, he wasn't sure if he should agree to something that he probably couldn't do. Especially when it had to do with people's lives.  
"Possibly. What is it you want?"  
"I'm sure you've heard of Sirens."  
Ezra straightened his posture, "You want me to create a blocking spell?"  
"If you can."  
"I'm not sure if I do that I can do everyone. It requires energy and stamina."  
"Get as many as possible and we'll just have to tie up the rest. I trust your opinion on who you manipulate. Buck will be below deck and we'll probably send the lad down with him. I'm not necessary."  
Ezra wasn't sure what he meant by that but he nodded and went back down to the main deck with Chris and Vin.  
"Listen up!" called Chris, to get everyone's attention, "We're going to be going through dangerous waters. If you don't feel up to being under a spell then you can go below deck and Vin we'll tie you down."  
"What the hell are we going through?" asked Paul.  
"Sirens." said Vin.  
"Sirens!" said JD excitedly.  
"Indeed, but you won't be seeing them. You'll be down below." said Ezra.  
"Why? You can just put a spell on me."  
"Orders." said Vin as he began to push JD below.  
JD began to protest when there came the soft sound of someone singing.  
"Hurry!" shouted Chris.  
The crew began to fidget. Not sure what to do.  
Chris needed to get back to steering his ship. He hoped that Ezra could handle himself with the men.

"Alright, I'm going to start with those who don't mind me doing this." began Ezra.  
Paul took a step back, "And what are you doing to us?"  
"I'm going to be putting a blocking spell on you. You won't be able to hear anything, but I'll restore your hearing afterwards."  
"I'll take my chances with the Sirens. Women have no effect on me."  
"Don't be an idjit." Standish rolled his eyes.  
"Just get the rest of us." said Ezra the sailor.  
Just as Standish was about to get Ezra, they heard fumbling around and he turned to see Josiah almost going over board.  
Ezra reached Josiah just in time and pulled him back. The bigger man moved easily and fell backwards which ended up with Ezra underneath him.  
He groaned under the weight and tried to get from underneath him.  
Vin ran over to help when he saw a sailor walking to the side of the ship. He tackled him to the ground.  
“Ezra! You need to do it now!” he yelled.  
“Working on it.” Ezra said gruffly as he squirmed from underneath Josiah.  
“Nathan! Someone get Nathan!” called Chris from the wheel.  
Ezra staggered to his feet and looked to see where all the sailors were at.  
He took a deep breath and began. Raising his hand, he started the spell, “Ich appelliere an die Macht der Loki den großen Manipulators um die Tonwiedergabe auszuschalten.”  
Ezra began touching the sailors to activate the spell. He looked around after getting Josiah, Nathan, Hector and Johnson. His eyes wandered, looking for Paul and Ezra.  
Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Ezra standing on the edge.  
“Ezra!” he yelled, trying to get the other man’s attention. He ran across the deck to reach him. The sailor turned to look at him before he fell into the water. Standish reached out to try and grab him but he was too late.  
He watched as the man disappeared into the depths of the dark waters.  
Ezra slammed his fist on the railing.  
“Anyone seen Paul?” asked Chris.  
Everyone looked around for him but he was nowhere to be seen.  
“I think I found him.” called Vin, but it didn’t sound good.  
Ezra made himself go to where Vin was at and look over the edge.  
He saw Sirens pulling apart a body that was face down in the water.  
“You did what you could, Ez.” mumbled Vin before walking away.  
Ezra shook his head, “But it wasn’t enough.”

Chris steered his ship through the fog and the jagged rocks which would’ve been missed by anyone else.  
His eyepatch was lifted up so that the one that was usually covered was showing. In the flickering light of a lantern, an observer would be able to see that his eye was glowing emerald green. It scanned the area, picking up more than the average eye could.  
For Chris, this was a curse and a gift, a double edged sword. It took away his vision from his normal eye every time he used it. Soon, he wouldn’t be wearing the eyepatch over his left anymore but his right eye.  
Chris whipped the wheel to avoid running into the remnants of a broken ship that didn’t make it.  
He could hear the Sirens singing to him, but with his curse, he was able to block them out.   
His left eye was able to pick them out of the darkness. Their seaweed hair plastered the sides of their face. The blind eyes looking like fish’s eyes, big and soulless. They found their prey using their nose. Their teeth were jagged and razor sharp.   
To any man who wasn’t him, it looked like what you would expect a mermaid to look like, beautiful with long human hair.  
The Siren who was calling out to him gave him a grin.  
~I see you came back~ she sang, ~The man who seeks out pain~  
“Not this time bitch.”

Ezra stole a glance up to where Chris was, he wasn’t sure how the man was immune to Siren’s song. He frowned, the captain never displayed any signs of knowledge in sorcery. Standish tried to place that feeling whenever the other man looked at him. It was like Chris was staring at him, but also as if there was there was another watching him too. The feeling unnerved him and he always tried to dismiss it, saying the man was just really intimidating.  
Looking up, he saw a slight glow coming from the dark man’s face. Ezra squinted, trying to figure out what it was.  
“We’re here.” Chris called.  
Ezra looked up ahead and saw land emerge from the fog. The island looked dead. It looked to be mostly made up of rocks. The fog loomed over the shoreline.  
It was definitely something to behold. Ezra turned back to look at the dark figure and get another look at the red glow, but it was gone.  
“I never thought I’d live to see this place.” Vin murmured as he came up alongside of Ezra.  
Ezra returned his gaze to the island, “Yes well, we want to be able to live to tell the tale, Mr. Tanner. I’m sure plenty have found it but were killed here.”  
“Chris and Buck have been here.” Vin pointed out.  
“Let’s jest hope they can share their secret on how they survived.”

Chris ran the ship onto the sand, not willing to risk any of his men falling prey to the Sirens who lingered closer to the shore.  
He walked down to the main deck where Buck and JD were both now standing.  
“You going to be alright?” Chris asked his friend.  
“Sure am, and if I start going crazy you can tie me up somewhere.” Buck smiled.  
Chris nodded and looked over the party gathered before him. He frowned, noticing he was missing two sailors.  
Stealing a look at the sorceror, who looked worn out, he saw the man shake his head.  
Chris sighed, “Alright, I’m going to be taking only a few of you with me onto shore. This island is dangerous and it’s easy to get lost. We aren’t sure who we’re dealing with so be prepared for anything.”

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7

Chris took Buck, Vin, Ezra, Josiah and Nathan to shore. JD protested but after being threatened to be thrown to the Sirens he’d shut up.  
They walked along on the sand until it turned into small stones which soon became huge rocks.  
Chris led them through a rock formation that went to a cavern. He turned around and saw Ezra breathing heavily behind him. His eyes were hooded and his footsteps staggered as he walked.  
"Ezra can you work your location spell to find the kidnapped people?"  
Ezra's head shook and he leaned against a boulder.  
"I'm taxed from the previous spell. I won't be able to do anything for a while."  
Chris sighed and looked around. There weren’t any signs of life but them, but he was hoping that Ezra could detect something. unfortunately that would have to wait.  
"Vin. Do you think you can try and find any signs of someone being here?"  
"Like possible footprints."  
Chris nodded.  
"I can try. Give me any hour."  
"You got one."  
There wasn’t any grass or anything to help track anything. The sand was easy to manipulate to look like no one was there and Chris knew it.  
All he could do was wait for Ezra to get his juice back. He thought about using his eye, but everything looked fuzzy with his right one. It wasn’t worth the risk right now.  
Buck sat down on a boulder and the others too began to take a seat. Ezra slid down on his butt and held his head in his hands.  
“You okay there?” asked Buck.  
“Would you be if you had a constant loud ringing in your ears?” Ezra muttered.  
“Is that what everyone’s hearing?”  
“No, only the person who cast the spell.”  
Buck nodded.  
“Tell me, how is Mr. Larabee able to immune to the song?”  
“Not sure how much I’m allowed to tell you.” Buck said as he scratched his head, “You probably could guess that there have been many who’ve cursed him. When Chris went after his wife and son when they were kidnapped five years ago, he seeked the help of a witch, she put a curse on him that would enable him to things a normal man couldn’t, but it came at a cost.”  
Ezra looked at Chris who was standing alone drinking.  
“So this curse, it prevents him from being manipulated?”  
“Not exactly, as you already know, you were able to use your manipulations on him in the card game. If he’s too drunk his senses get impaired like anyone else’s. For him however, it takes quite a bit of alcohol. He drinks though so he can sleep.”

Vin ran back to the group, “Can’t find anything.”  
“Are you sure this is the right island?” asked Nathan.  
“I’m sure.” Chris said gruffly as he walked pass Vin and then stopped in his tracks. He turned around and pulled out his gun. The others went for cover, not sure what was wrong with their captain.  
“Come on out!” he growled.  
Everyone looked around to see who he was talking to.  
A sound of shuffling was heard as JD appeared from behind a rock.  
“The hell JD! You want Chris to kill you?” Buck said as he slapped the boy upside his head.  
JD pushed Buck.  
“What are you doing here? Get back on the ship.” Chris ordered.  
“I want to stay and help.” JD said defiantly.  
“Help? Can you shoot a gun?” asked Vin.  
“Yes.” said the lad hotly.  
Chris ignored them and turned back to the cavern.  
He cancelled out the noise Buck was making as he argued with JD.

Five years ago he was in this exact same cavern. He’d found a piece of torn cloth and blood last time. Chris was positive that this was the place where they performed the ceremony but for some reason no one was here.  
“Do you think we came too early?” asked Buck, stepping beside him.  
“I have no way in hell to know what time it is here. We could be too early or too late for all I know.” Chris turned to look over his shoulder, “Ezra!” He waited till the man had joined his group. “Is there a particular day or special event the spell needs in order to work?”  
Ezra rubbed his nose, “There is, it requires that you do it on a blood moon.”  
“Do you know when that is?”   
Ezra shrugged.  
“Isn’t that kind of important in your field of studies?” huffed Buck.  
Ezra arched an eyebrow, “Manipulation can be done whenever. The small spells I do don’t require anything other than reciting spells. Otherwise it’d be pretty expensive and I prefer to keep my money.”  
“And everyone else’s.” Buck muttered.  
“We’ll set up camp outside of the cavern. I want someone to keep an eye on it just in case they come.” Chris ordered.  
“I’ll see it’s done.” Buck murmured as he took one last look in the cavern before retreating to join the others.  
Ezra stole a glance to look at the dark figure by him.  
“What?”  
Ezra shrugged and turned so that, while he was still standing next to the other man, he was facing the rest of the group.  
“I’m curious of the witch who was gave you the curse.”  
Chris turned to look at the shorter man and again Ezra could feel it.  
“For a curse to be able to work, there needs to be something to focus that energy. For me it’s my ring.”  
“You’re walking a thin line, Standish. Curiosity is the quickest way to die.”  
Chris pushed pass the sorcerer him.  
“I may not be able to take the curse away,” Ezra called after him and Chris stopped, “but I maybe able to keep it from getting worse.”  
There was a slight nod from the blonde head before he continued to walk off.

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7

Buck played with his knife as he sat at the campfire with the others. No one talked which didn’t help the tension surrounding them.  
Even Ezra was quiet in thought.  
He sighed loudly, breaking the silence. If JD wasn’t on look out then there would’ve been someone to talk to  
“You got something to say?” asked Chris from his seat across the fire.  
The flames casted an ire look on the man with the eyepatch. His eye was glaring up at Wilmington.  
“I know that this is very important what we’re doing, but you all look terrible.”  
“Two of our crew were killed by Sirens and we’re waiting for an unknown enemy who has gross intentions for their prisoners. How is any of this supposed to make us feel anything other than terrible?” asked Vin.  
Ezra wrung his hands, trying to keep himself calm. He felt that the blame fell solely on him. Even Paul didn’t deserve such a death. Poor Ezra, he was counting on him and he failed the sailor.

Buck looked at everyone, “If that’s the only thing that’s on your mind then you’re all as good as dead.”  
Vin glared at him, “What?”  
“Use that anger for losing our men and channel that energy to winning. Make these son’s of bitches pay for what they did.”  
Nathan cracked a smile and Josiah chuckled.  
Chris shook his head but was also smiling.

They heard the sound of someone coming and everyone fell silent, grabbing their weapons.  
JD appeared and looked to be a bit frazzled and the guns pointing at him didn’t help. He jumped back and slipped, falling on his rear.  
“You’re supposed to wait till someone relieves you.” Buck chastised.  
JD pointed back to where he had come from, “I heard voices.”  
“Of course you did, that was Buck.” muttered Vin.  
JD shook his head, “No, it sounded like a woman.”  
Everyone got to their feet and grabbed their weapons.  
“Is it the prisoners?” Nathan asked what they were all thinking.  
“Let’s go, but keep quiet. We don’t want to scare these bastards.” whispered Chris.  
They all nodded and he lead the way with JD.

The group went deeper in the cavern, following a soft glow in the distance. As they drew nearer they heard more voices. Chris pulled out his gun and hid behind the entrance to an open tunnel.  
Taking a deep breath he looked around the corner. His heart was beating fast as he pulled back.  
It was them! He had finally found them after all these years.   
His heart clenched when he heard a familiar voice.  
“You can come on out. We know you’re there.” came a female voice.  
As if he was in a dream state, Chris walked out in the open, his gun at his side.  
The others followed so as not to leave him unguarded.  
JD was the only other one among the group to seem like they were seeing a ghost.  
“Mom?” he said in a trembling voice.  
Chris couldn’t help but stare at his wife, Sarah as she smiled back at him.  
“It’s been a long time.”


	6. Chapter 6

“I don’t believe it.” Buck shook his head.  
“You shouldn’t,” said Ezra from beside him, “those aren’t whoever Larabee and Dunne think they are.”  
Buck turned to the sorcerer, “Who the hell are they then?”  
“Witches. They should all be dead, but…”  
“But what?”  
“It seems someone’s been reviving them and using the bodies of the women they took.”  
“You mean that that’s not Sarah?”  
“Sarah is dead. This,” he pointed at the woman Chris was staring at, “this is someone using her body.”

Chris took a step forward, but stopped, not sure if he should believe it.  
JD however darted for his mother who opened her arms for him.  
“Stop him!” yelled Ezra.  
Nathan grabbed JD and pulled him back as the boy wrestled against him.  
“What are you doing?” the boy growled, “Let me go! It’s my mom.”  
“No it’s not.” Ezra said dryly.  
“How would you know!” JD snapped.  
“Because…” Ezra tried to think of some explanation.  
“John, I’ve missed you so much.”  
JD tried to push Nathan off of him.  
Buck, however didn’t hesitate to shoot the woman, even though it pained him to do it.  
JD screamed, “You son of a bitch!” He was about to keep swearing at Buck, but then saw that his mother still alive.  
He stopped struggling and looked at her, her dress was bloody and torn.  
Tears streamed down his face, “No.” came his trembling voice.  
“How’re we supposed to kill them if a bullet don’t put them down?” asked Vin.  
“Well, we know that fire kills them.” muttered Buck.  
“But they didn’t get them all now did they.” Nathan said, pulling out a knife.  
“What else kills them?” Vin said as he watched the women for any signs of threat.  
“Water, fire, stakes.” Ezra listed off.  
“Great, none of which we have.” mumbled Buck.  
“If you’re not going to be helpful then please refrain from talking.” Ezra snapped.  
“Sarah?”  
Their attention snapped to their leader who was reaching out for the woman.  
“Ezra, we could use some of your special gifts right about now.” Josiah said as the woman Chris was reaching out to stepped forward.  
“Mr. Larabee, now maybe a good time to use whatever that curse is to snap out of it.”  
Buck, who understood what he meant, reached for his friend who was stiff as if frozen by the woman he was staring at.  
He reached up and the eyepatch up and opened the eye by prying the lid apart gently.  
In an instant, Chris came back to life and backhanded his friend with a growl.  
The others were stunned by this, not knowing what was happening.  
When Chris turned around, they took a step back nervously.  
Now they could see both of Chris’s eyes, but the left was glowing emerald as it looked each man over. It finally rested on Ezra.  
Standish swallowed a lump in the back of his throat but didn’t let his nervousness show, “Mr. Larabee, those women, what do you see.”  
Chris turned to look at the women.

The area around his left eye burned as he took in the undead faces of the witches. It was appalling to look at. The woman claiming to be his wife had black hair, her face sunken in by rotting away for years. Her bony hand reached out for him and he wanted to gag. He could actually smell them!  
Taking a step back, he brought his gun back up.  
“Please don’t kill me Chris, I love you.” came another woman’s voice.  
“I don’t know who the hell you are bitch but you’re going to regret killing my wife and son and try to stand in front of me wearing her body.”  
He shot her in the throat, but it didn’t do anything but knock her backwards.  
“Chris, bullets won’t kill them.” said Buck.  
“I don’t care.”  
“Buy me some time.” called Ezra.  
“You got it.” Vin nodded.  
Ezra closed his eyes and began to concentrate. He never did what he was planning on doing before.

The witches began to move in. Several of them brandishing wands and knives.  
“It’s a shame really.” said Buck  
“What is?” asked Nathan.  
“I’m going to have to kill a bunch of women to save a bunch of women.”  
“Look at it this way, they’re dead.” laughed Josiah.  
“You done talking yet?” asked JD who ran forward and began shooting the witches who began to charge.  
The others leaped into action.  
Vin was attacked by several witches who cornered him. He grinned and pulled out his blade and cut them all across the stomach in one stroke. Pulling the hair of one of them, he slammed her head against the wall. The other witches slashed at him with their knives and he jumped back. They swung again but this time he clashed his sword with their knives and pushed them back. He pulled his musketoon out and fired. Making one fly backwards into the other.  
Buck had two women of his own to deal with. One had used a spell that knocked him three yards away before he hit the cavern wall. He grunted as he scrambled to his feet. A witch stood over him ready to bring her knife down on him, but instead, Buck watched as her head fell from her shoulders. The body crumpled down to the ground and he saw Nathan standing there.  
“Thanks for that.”  
“I hope that’s one way to kill them.” Nathan huffed as he turned to fight off another witch.  
JD was paired with Josiah as they stood back with Ezra to give him cover while he concentrated.  
Chris was in the front lines spilling blood as he purged through the ranks of witches.

Ezra staggered, holding his head. He propped himself up with a boulder to keep himself upright.  
“Ez?” called JD worried about the man behind him.  
“I don’t have enough strength still.” Ezra murmured.  
“You’re nose is bleeding.”  
Ezra wiped his nose.  
“Can you use combine your strength with someone else’s?” asked Josiah as he cut off a witch’s head that got too close.  
“What do you propose?” the sorcerer asked wearily.  
“Can you use some of that power Chris possesses?”  
“It’s probable that that could work, or it could kill us both.”  
“Careful now, you should know by now that Ezra wants to survive and get off this godforsaken piece of land.” called Buck with a laugh.  
Ezra chuckled as his head slumped. He nodded, “There was a time when I would think of only my wellbeing, but you must remember that I can’t get out of here without you all.”  
“Of course that’s the reason.” Buck laughed.  
“Chris! We need you back here.” called Josiah.  
Chris turned from what he was doing and saw Ezra slumped on a boulder. Furious, he finished off his opponent before racing back to the others.  
“What happened?” he asked impatiently.  
“Ezra doesn’t have enough strength to pull off the spell. We need some of your energy if we want to pull this off.”  
Josiah explained to save Ezra the trouble.  
The blade in Chris’s hand itched as he tried to make a decision. He wasn’t sure how much it would cost him if he did this. If they did this then he may be permanently blind. Looking at his men, he decided he’d do it. As long as they survived and they rescued the prisoners then it didn’t matter if the curse impaired him.  
“I’ll do it.”  
Ezra nodded and placed his hand with the ring over Chris’s right eye.  
“If we survive this Mr. Larabee, I’ll be indebted to you.”  
“Don’t talk about failing before you even try to pull this off.”  
Ezra closed his eyes again and concentrated. He took a deep breath to relax himself.

Vin, Buck and Nathan all fell back when Chris did. They shifted their weapons in their hands as the witches, who now looked like zombies courtesy of Chris slashing off limbs, ambled forward.  
“I’ll never be able to unsee this when I look at a woman.” Buck muttered.

“Zaubern Sie vor mir einen Wirbel von Feuer, zaubern Sie vor mir einen Wirbel von Feuer, zaubern Sie vor mir einen Wirbel von Feuer, versengt meine Feinde und alle meine weltlichen Begierden.” Ezra shouted.  
The other men parted the way as they saw with glowing emerald eyes, Ezra stretch his hand out towards the witches.  
The cavern began to get hot as a swirling ring of flames began to get bigger.  
Ezra grunted as he tried to contain control over the vortex of fire.   
The vortex grew in size and the heat was blistering as he aimed it at the witches.

All of the witches ran for their lives but there weren’t many places to hide from the flames.

The men heard blood curdling screams, indicating that a witch was being burnt alive.  
After what felt like forever, the flames died away and Ezra fell onto Chris who didn’t see it coming and fell also.  
Buck ran up to them with Nathan right behind while Vin and Josiah made sure a witch didn’t survive.  
Nathan checked Ezra for a pulse, “He’s alive, but unconscious.” He moved to Chris next who seemed to be fine until he touched his shoulder.  
Chris swung at him and the sailor jumped back to dodge the blow.  
“It’s me!” said Nathan.  
Chris rubbed his head which was aching and got to his feet, a little unsteady, but eventually stood upright.  
“I’m just going to look you over.” said Nathan again.  
“You’ll only be telling me what I already know. I’m blind in my right eye.” Chris said gruffly as he returned his eyepatch over his left eye.  
“Well if you’re blind then shouldn’t you use your good eye, you know the one that glows?” asked JD.  
“If I do that then I’ll definitely won’t have a chance at regaining my sight in my right.”  
“Why don’t you wait here with JD and Ezra while we go and find the women and children?” Buck suggested.  
Chris nodded and was guided to a place to sit. They made sure that he had his sword in his hand before heading out.

Buck led the way after they lit a torch. They would have to squeeze through a hole that would be an easy place for women and children to crawl through, but for grown men it was hard. Since Vin was the smallest, they sent him in with the torch.  
Vin crawled through the tight quarters of the hole. It was still tight for him, but he was able to squeeze through by inching himself along. It felt like ten minutes must’ve went by before he finally saw a light ahead.  
As he crawled out the tunnel, he saw that the hole came out and about three feet in front of him was a steep drop.  
Using his torch, he looked over the edge. The light fell over a large group of women and children who looked up at him in terror.  
“Don’t worry, I’m here to get you out.” he called.  
Vin began looking for a safe way to reach them. A sound of something behind him made him turn just in time to get stabbed. He winced and felt his muscle tighten as the witch Sarah pulled the knife out by pushing Vin.  
Vin staggered backwards and slipped. He felt himself falling and desperately grabbed for something to stop his fall. His hand was able to cling onto a rock jutting out, and he grabbed hold of it with his other hand.  
Looking down, he saw that he was now closer to the prisoners who were all looking up at him in concern. Some of the children had screamed and began crying.  
Closing his eyes, Vin tried to not think of the blood that was now running down his leg. He readjusted his grip and tried to think of some way to get down without causing his body more damage.  
There was a small ledge that was about four feet away and he searched the area around him for foot and hand holds.  
Slowly he inched his way over to the small ledge. When he reached it, he had to jump to make it. The landing was painful, but at least he could rest his arms now.  
Looking up, he saw the witch was watching him with interest. He also noticed that there was stalactite hanging directly over her head.   
Praying that this would work, he pulled his musketoon out.  
“Oh please, you should know by now that that doesn’t do any good.” she laughed.  
“Oh I know.”  
He fired his shot and the stalactite broke off. The witch looked up and all Vin heard was squishing noise before there came a thud.  
Sighing with relief he looked down at the people below, “I think that killed her.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chris sat on the railing on his ship listening to the sounds of families who were being reunited. He opted to not leave his ship since he still couldn’t see.   
Nathan had wrapped bandages across his eyes to protect the one that wasn’t working and to prevent the other from being used.  
Ezra was still taxed from using all of his strength while trying to contain Chris’s. The sorcerer promised to try and help him regain his vision when he was able to.  
Buck had been in charge for the journey back and they made it the Governor with no problems.  
He led the older man up the plank to where Chris was sitting.  
Hector and Johnson had went off already after thanking them for keeping them alive.  
Johnson even said that he was glad they had Ezra on the ship.  
Chris had received many thanks which he returned with a nod. While these people were able to reunite with their families Chris and JD had met theirs in the worse way.  
“I heard what happened, Mr. Larabee, and I thank you for your sacrifice. I’m sorry that it came at the expense of your sight. It’s hard to sail if you can’t see where you’re going.”  
“I believe you have something for me.” said Chris, ignoring the man’s ‘thanks’ and stretched out his hand.  
Travis placed the pardon in his hand and Chris closed his fingers around it.  
“You did a good thing, all of you. You’ve brought back many families today and killed off a major threat.”  
“I want a pardon for my friend.” Chris said. He wanted to make sure that Vin had the same deal as him.  
“I think I can manage that.” said Travis.  
Chris nodded.  
He listened as the man walked away.  
“Well mate, I think we did a good thing.”  
“Yeah.”  
“So what’s next for us?”  
“Us?”  
“I figured since you don’t have the use of your eyes I’d stick around.”  
“If you boys are headed out to kill yourselves again then I guess I better tag along.”  
There was a grunt and a shuffle which Chris probably figured was Vin who had decided to join them.  
“We’re leaving already?”  
“I’m pretty sure there’s plenty of low life scum that the seas need to be purified of.” came Josiah’s deep voice.  
“So you guys are sticking around then?” Chris smiled.  
“You can’t really stop us in your condition.” Buck chuckled.  
There was a loud sound and Chris didn’t have to wait to hear his voice to know it was JD.  
“Did I hear you guys were leaving? You weren’t trying to set off without me were you?” came his youthful voice.  
“Hell JD, you’re like something a man can’t scrape off the bottom of his shoe.” Buck mused.  
Chris heard the two scuffling about.  
“What about Ez?” asked Vin tentatively.  
“No worries,” came the familiar drawl of the sorcerer, “I fully intend to pay my debt to Mr. Larabee.”  
There was a scuffle of boots and Chris could hear a pair heading towards him. A hand began to unravel the bandages around from his eyes.  
Keeping them both closed, he felt a hand with a piece of cool metal touch his right eye.  
“The spell is only temporary until I find a more permanent way to combat the curse, but for now it’ll ward off blindness.”  
Chris blinked several times before squinting at the light. He saw his friends who were smiling back at him.  
“So captain, where to next?”


End file.
